


Bill and Ted's Spying Adventure

by glindasoreo



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindasoreo/pseuds/glindasoreo
Summary: In which Ted spies on his friends love life, Paul is going on a date that he's told no one about, and Bill just wants to go home.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, I'm going to Beanies. Anybody want anything? Bill? Charlotte? Ted? Eh, I'll just get everyone's usuals. It's on me." Paul announced, tucking his chair under his desk and heading to the elevator. 

Ted poked his head right beside Bill's making Bill jump out of his chair. "What's going on with him?"

"What are you talking about?" Bill responded, trying to continue doing his work and ignore Ted's shenanigans.

"Paul. He seems different. He's happy. That's not like him."

"Isn't it a good thing that he's happy?"

"No! He needs to be miserable like the rest of us."

"Well, I don't want to meddle in the personal life of my friends."

"You're no fun. Watch the door." Ted told him, leaning over to go through Paul's desk.

He ignored Bill's protests and started digging through the desk looking for a calendar. He let out an "aha!" after finding it. He searched for that day's date and saw, circled in red pen, that Paul had a date tonight at one of the restaurants downtown. 

"Has he mentioned any type of romantic interest in anyone to you?" Ted asked readjusting the things on Paul's desk so it didn't look like he had gone through it. 

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Bill told him gesturing to Paul emerging from the elevator.

"I have a better idea. Follow along." Ted whispered before Paul got up to them. "Hey, thanks, man. So, Paul, Bill and I were planning on getting together tonight. Drink some beers. Talk about life. You in?"

"Um. No. Thanks for the invite though." Paul told him.

"Oh, you got plans tonight?"

"No. I just don't want to. It's good to have time for yourself."

"Alright, that's cool. Maybe next time? Thanks for the coffee." Ted said flashing finger guns and heading back to his desk.

Bill thought that was the last of it and that Ted's plan was over until he received an email from Ted. "Meet me in the lobby at 6 o'clock. Tell Paul nothing." Bill sighed and his head fell into his hands.

-

6 o'clock arrived and Bill was waiting in the lobby for Ted. Bill just wanted to go home so he could call his daughter since she had the flu and was unable to visit this week. Ted came out of the elevator wearing a blond wig, fake glasses, and a sweater vest. 

"Alright. Here's the plan." Ted said holding up a bag. "Put this wig and fake beard on and change your shirt. We don't want to be too recognizable." Ted started tossing things from the bag at him.

"Where did you get all this?" Bill asked. 

"Not important. Now Paul has a reservation for 7 but he's always early which means we need to be even earlier than him. So we should get down there at about 6:30."

Bill let out a long sigh as he tried to adjust the wig he had just put on, "Why?"

"To spy on the date! There has to be something wrong with his date if he's keeping them from us!"

"I don't think it's the date that there's a problem with." Bill muttered under his breath. 

-

Bill and Ted were at the restaurant for about 15 minutes before Paul arrived. Ted had requested a table in the corner so that he wasn't in Paul's sightline but was able to keep an eye on the table. They watched as the waiter came up to Paul's table twice asking if he was ready to order drinks but both times he shook his head no.

"It's like 10 minutes past 7. It's gonna be so sad if we have to watch Paul get stood up." Ted muttered, keeping his voice low just in case Paul recognized it.

After a few more minutes, Paul's face lit up as the restaurant door opened. He stood up to greet his date with a hug.

"Oh no," Ted muttered.

"What?"

"That's the rude barista from Beanies. Poor kid doesn't even stand a chance."

They watched as Paul and his date laughed and talked.

"Things seem to be going okay. Can I go home now?" Bill begged and almost as if on cue, Paul spilled his food onto himself, prompting him to go to the bathroom to clean himself off. 

"Absolutely not! It's just getting good."

While Paul was gone they watched as his date started to go through her wallet and checked the time on her phone.

"Oh, this is it. She found a way out. She's going to pay for her food and leave." Ted predicted.

"Or not." Bill replied as they watched Paul return from the table and his date instantly brighten up. 

"She has to be faking. There's no way Paul's that interesting. Maybe he secretly has this large fortune and she's trying to get in on it." Ted theorized.

"OR they like each other. Can I go now?" Bill said sounding fed up with the night he was forced into.

Ted ignored his pleas, "That's impossible. She's a solid 9.5 and Paul over here, he's a 6 at best."

When they saw Paul get his check they quickly scrambled to get theirs. Paul and his date left the restaurant hand in hand and started walking in the direction of Paul's house. 

Ted rushed to his car and Bill followed.

"Can you just drop me off at home?"

"No time Bill! We're on a mission." Ted told him while starting the car. 

They beat Paul and his date to the house by a few minutes. They lowered themselves into the seats of the car so that they wouldn't be seen. When they spotted the couple, Paul's date had his jacket on and the two were laughing. They got up to Paul's door but before Paul could open the door his date pulled him down for a kiss. When they pulled apart she gave him a look, grabbed his tie, and opened the door herself, pulling him in. 

Ted sat up in shock.

"Can I go home now? Bill asked yet again. 

"Fine." Ted replied, driving off.

-

The next day Ted was hanging out at the water cooler when Paul came over for some water. 

"Hey, Paul. How was your night alone?" Ted asked trying to interrogate Paul.

"It was good. How was my date?" Paul asked taking a sip of water. 

"What?"

"Oh, you know. The date you arrived before I did, watched the whole time, wearing ridiculous costumes, followed me home. What did you think of it?"

"How did you know?" Ted sputtered out.

"It's a wig not an invisibility cloak. Also, Bill told me everything." Paul confessed. 

"Damn it, Bill!"

Paul's face lit up as he started to talk about his girlfriend. "Hey, I appreciate your concern but Emma and I have been dating for three months now."

"Months?! And you never mentioned it? Even to Bill?"

"No. Bill knew. He just kept it from you." 

"But why?"

Paul gave him a look, clearly annoyed with his shenanigans that he had to put up with the previous night. "No clue."

Paul went back to his desk and Ted tried to figure out how he didn't realize that Paul had a girlfriend sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma and Paul have their date, Ted is very obvious, and Bill still just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do this but I had some ideas :)

Paul left the building and started walking towards Beanies. When he got there Emma was leaning on the counter, bored out of her mind since the coffee shop was an absolute ghost town. Paul always planned his Beanies visits for a time that the shop wasn't busy so that Emma wouldn't have to rush through the order and they would have a chance to talk more. 

"Hey, you!" Emma said straightening herself up as Paul walked up to the counter.

"Hey! How's your day been?" 

"Boring." Emma groaned. "The usual?"

"Yeah. Also a chai tea latte, caramel frappe, and a coffee with two sugars." He told her.

"Alright, that'll be 19.50." Paul handed her the money then slipped $5 into the tip jar. "Paul, you don't have to do that anymore. You're already doing enough."

"Maybe I want a song." he joked.

"Yeah, no way in hell you want a song." Emma said starting on the orders.

"So are we still on for tonight?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yep! I finished my assignment last night so I wouldn't have to worry about it on the date."

"Nice job, Em! Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nah. I get off work at 5:30 and I'll need to go home to change. I'll just mee you there. If it's not a problem." She told him setting the drinks onto the counter. 

"No problem. Can I get a tray?" he asked gesturing to the 4 drinks.

"No, I like to watch you suffer." Emma teased before grabbing a coffee tray for him.

"Thanks! See you tonight."

Paul turned and started heading for the door. "Paul, wait!"

"Yeah?" he said coming back to the counter.

Emma glanced around the store to make sure her manager wasn't looking. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "See you tonight."

Paul walked back to the building trying to get rid of the blush that was plastered on his face. When he got back and gave everyone their drinks he noticed that some of his papers had fallen onto his keyboard.

"Hey, Bill-" He started but Bill stood up and walked away to avoid any questions.

-

It didn't take much for Paul to figure out that Ted was up to something. He figured it would be fine and that he wouldn't mess anything up. That is until he walked into the restaurant and saw Bill and Ted in the corner, wearing disguises. He decided to just ignore it.

He was always early and Emma was almost always late so it wasn't much of a shock to him when Emma walked in late. 

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late. I was really aiming at being on time this time. I just smelt like gross coffee so I needed to shower and dry my hair then my car wouldn't start so I had to walk." She told him as she greeted him with a hug.

"It's fine. You look great! How was the rest of the day?" He asked.

"Thank you. Ugh, it sucked. Nora drives me up the wall. 'Do this Emma. Do that Emma. Why aren't you singing, serving, and taking orders from 10 people in line Emma?' If I didn't need a job to like exist then I'd quit tomorrow. And then there was that perv. The thought of him makes me feel slimy." Emma complained. Paul listened to her complain until she noticed someone at the table in the corner. "Uhh, Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a table-" she started.

"Watching us? Yeah I know those are my coworkers. One of them doesn't know I know. Just ignore them. They're harmless. Just invasive."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Ted likes to meddle in people's personal lives and he doesn't like not knowing things." Paul explained.

"You have weird friends, Paul." Emma told him.

"You say that as if I don't already know." 

At some point during the date, Paul spilled some food on himself. Emma jumped up to help but he reassured her that everything was fine and went to the bathroom. While he was gone Emma started to dig through her wallet to see if she had her student card. When she found it she put her wallet away and waited for Paul to return.

"Did you get it out?" she asked when he sat back down.

"Mostly. I'll have to put stain remover on it when I get home."

"Speaking of. I have a question and you can totally say no. Since I don't have a car and you live close and I don't have class tomorrow, I just have to go to campus to hand in an assignment. I was wondering if I could stay the night?" She asked. "We can watch 'The Office' and cuddle."

Paul put a hand on his chest, "You know the way to my heart. Yeah of course. I like spending time with you."

"You're the best! Thank you!" she said taking his hand. 

"Wait, do you have to physically hand in your assignment? Isn't it all online now?"

"You'd think. You submit it online so there's a record of it but Hidgens struggles with the class website so we hand in a physical copy as well."

They continued discussing Emma's course when Paul's phone beeped. He checked and it was a text from Bill. "I don't want to rush you but he's not letting me go home." Paul didn't answer.

They debated getting dessert but eventually decided not to and just paid and left. When they were leaving they saw Ted scramble to pay and run out to his car.

"Jesus, he is so weird. Is it just me or was his hair-" Emma laughed.

"Fake? Oh yeah. I honestly can't explain anything he does." Paul replied.

"Did you hear him? I'm a 9.5? 9.5! I'm a 10!" Emma exclaimed.

"You definitely are a 10." Paul told her.

"Thank you! And you are way higher than a 6!" She told Paul. Paul nodded along.

"I am so sorry about Ted. He doesn't know when to stop." 

"Oh, it's fine. I've dealt with worse." She told him.

Emma crossed the arm that wasn't holding Paul's hand to rub her other arm to signal that she was chilly. Paul picked up on the hint quickly and took off his jacket to give to her. They got up to his house and saw Ted's car sitting across the street. 

"Are you kidding me?" Paul asked in a sigh. 

"Does he not know when to quit?" Emma asked as they walked up to his door. 

"I guess not. Maybe if we go inside he'll go away." Paul suggested unlocking the door and going to open it.

Emma moved in front of the door. "I have a better idea," Emma told him before pulling him down for a kiss. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer. One of Emma's hands was placed gently on his heck and the other was wrapping up his tie around the hand. They pulled away. Emma opened her mouth to speak first. "We don't have to watch 'The Office as soon as we get inside right?"

"Forget 'The Office'. What even is it? I don't know." Paul stammered. Emma smiled at him, her hand still gripping his tie. She got the door open and pulled him in.

-

Paul would say his favourite part of the day was seeing Ted's face when he found out that Paul had successfully hidden something from him for three months but that would be a lie. Paul's favourite part of that day was waking up next to Emma and knowing that he found someone that makes him incredibly happy that he wanted to wake up next to every morning. It was reassuring that Emma felt the same way.


End file.
